Opening/Message in a Bottle Found (Sonic and Sally Version)
(Long ago, there was a lonely riverboat in the middle of a swamp on a dark, stormy night. Sea gulls were crying as lightning flashed, and thunder crashed. Before long, the door on the riverboat creaked open, and a little girl walked out of her room. It was a 4 year old girl with short auburn hair, blue eyes, and wearing a white stone necklace on a black string, a white sleeveless dress with white straps, a purple lining around the chest rim, purple flower symbols on the bottom, a pink skirt underneath with a white lining around the skirt, and white slip-on shoes with a purple and pink stripe. She is Kairi. She turned and stepped back in fear, as if someone is trying to capture her. Chained up to a mast are two male anthro animals. One animal is a male anthro fox with red fur, and wearing a light yellow floppy farmer hat, a pale green long-sleeved shirt, a green vest, and dark green pants. And the last animal is a big male anthro bear with brown fur, and wearing a red hat, a blue long-sleeved jacket, and sometimes carried a wooden club. They are Brer Fox and Brer Bear respectively) Brer Fox: Well, well, well. That girl is sending a message to someone to help her. (The fox and bear continued watching Kairi until she turned around and ran up to a stool on the floor in the riverboat, holding an empty green wine bottle with a written message inside it. She teared up and started crying softly as she stared at the bottle) Kairi: (Crying softly) Goodbye, little bottle. I hope you get someone to help me soon. (With that, she dropped the bottle in the water, and it floated away) Singer: Who will rescue me? The Rescuers Parodies Wikia presents (The pull of the ocean waves sent the bottle bouncing) The Rescuers (Sonic and Sally Version) (When the waves died down, the bottled continued floating on its merry way until it came face to face with a giant ferry, which sounded its foghorn. The waves from the ferry splashed, sending the bottle bouncing around again) Singer: Who will rescue me? Who will rescue me? (With the ferry out of the way, the waves became calm again, and the bottle continued floating as the sun began to slowly rise) With the voices of Roger Craig Smith as Sonic the Hedgehog Amy Palant as Miles "Tails" Prower Dan Green as Knuckles the Echidna Matthew Lillard as Shaggy Rogers Reba McEntire as Sadie Mae Scroggins Kath Soucie as Princess Sally Acorn Lisa Ortiz as Amy Rose Amy Birnbaum as Cosmo the Seedrian Dan Castellaneta as Megavolt Michael Bell as Quackerjack Maurice LaMarche as Bushroot and Jaune-Tom Jack Angel as Liquidator and Susan Saradon as Queen Narissa Additional Voices Jim Cummings as Dr. Nimnul Joan Cusack as Daisy Mayhem Rob Paulsen as Mildew Wolf and Jose Carioca John Goodman as Baloo Nathanael Saleh as Mowgli Grey DeLisle as Mewsette Tom Kenny as Robespierre Madeleine McGraw as Kairi Corey Burton as Yen Sid and Dale Jeff Bergman as Snagglepuss Tress MacNielle as Chip Jess Harnell as Brer Rabbit and Brer Fox Tony Anselmo as Donald Duck Carlos Alazraqui as Panchito Pistoles Frank Welker as Brer Terrapin Bill Faggerbakke as Brer Bear (Sea gulls were flying above the waves as the bottle still floated in the ocean. The waves became rough again, and the bottle bobbed rapidly. Suddenly, a flash of lightning appeared in the sky. Waves came crashing down again, sending the bottle to bounce again and again! Then more thunder and lightning appeared as a heavy rain heavily poured down. The waves grew bigger and crashed some more, sending the bottle to go beneath the waves. At last, the storm died down, and the waves were calm yet again. With that, the sun peeked out of the clouds as they moved from the yellow-orange sky. By now, the bottle was washed away on the sand, and some seagulls were sitting on a log) Singer: I'm lost at sea without a friend (The sea gulls flew away as the chorus vocalized) Singer: This journey Will it ever end? Who will rescue me? (A captain of a ship sounded his bell as it passed on the waves) Singer: Rescue me Rescue me (A male mouse named Basil of Baker Street peeked out of an old, worn-out boot and looked around. He noticed the bottle and jumped out of the boot. A female mouse named Mrs. Brisby peeked out of the toe and got out. When Basil got there, he noticed the message inside the bottle that said, "Help!". Another male named Dr. David Q. Dawson popped up from behind the bottle and looked at the message as soon as Mrs. Brisby appeared at Basil's side. Basil and Mrs. Brisby looked at each other as Dawson continued to look at the message. Maybe they know how to help Kairi) United Nations New York (Not too far away from New York, the boat passed by the United Nations, a worldwide organization where politicians from all corners of the globe to came to New York City to discuss their matters from their countries. The reason why the leaders were there is because they had received a message from an anonymous person getting their immediate assistance. They were supposed to meet at 11:00, but the anonymous person didn't show up yet. As they waited, many different people, from the senator from Zimbabwe to an ambassador from Holland passed by them, coming in through the swinging doors. Each and almost everyone who entered through the doors were carrying suitcases containing very important documents. But that was not all they are carrying, so they never expected of this--mice traveling in their suitcases! As the people entered the building, two voices spoke over the speaker in French) Speaker: Attention, please! The economic and social convene will begin in five minutes. (Before long, an Austrian mouse popped out of its human counterpart's suitcase, carrying its own and heading towards a mouse hole. An Arabic mouse zipped itself out of its human counterpart's suitcase, also carrying its own suitcase. A Scottish mouse also unhitched itself out of its human counterpart's suitcase and slide down his cane as the announcers continued speaking in French. The same Scottish mouse caught up with a Siamese mouse while the African mouse jumped out of its human counterpart's suitcase to join them. Like the human politicians, the mice come from different parts of the world to discuss matters, but for one specific matter--to rescue someone from incoming danger. The mice were entering through the mouse-hole to enter a large hole with the entrance sign stated, "RESCUE AID SOCIETY HEADQUARTERS". Near the entrance to the meeting was a male 17 year old hedgehog with blue fur, peach skin, green eyes, a black nose, blue spiky quills, and wearing white gloves, and red and white shoes with a yellow buckle. He is Sonic the Hedgehog, janitor of the Rescue Aid Society. He was busy sweeping the floor when the mice who were attending the meeting walked by him. With him are an echidna, a fox, a human teenage boy, a mutant rat, a mutant dog, and a two mutant ducks. The echidna is 16 year old male echidna with red fur, long red dreadlock-like quills, a white crescent moon symbol on his chest, peach skin, a black nose, purple eyes, and wearing white gloves with two spikes on the knuckles, red and yellow shoes with green ankle rims. He is Knuckles the Echidna, Sonic’s partner janitor. The fox is an 8 year old male two-tailed fox with gold yellow fur, white fur patches, blue eyes, a black nose, and wearing white gloves, red and white shoes. He is Miles “Tails” Prower, Sonic and Knuckles’ janitor partner. The teenage boy is lanky with peach skin, a very long neck, short light brown hair, blue eyes, a light brown goatee, and wearing a red short-sleeved V-neck shirt, blue pants, and brown shoes. He is Shaggy “Norville” Rogers, Sonic, Knuckles, and Tails’ janitor partner. The mutant duck plant has green feathers, an orange beak, vines for arms, leaves for hands, brown root legs, purple hair, and blue eyes. His name was Bushroot, leader of the Fearsome Four, Sonic, Knuckles, Tails, and Shaggy’s partner janitor, and his powers are bringing flowers, plants, and trees to life. The mutant rat has peach skin, small eyes, white buckteeth, small whiskers, a black nose, and wearing a yellow and orange plug hat, dark blue goggles, a battery pack, turquoise rubber gloves, matching boots, and a yellow long-sleeved jumpsuit. His name was Megavolt, the psychotic (Yet very intelligent) member of the Fearsome Four, Sonic, Knuckles, Tails, Shaggy, and Bushroot’s janitor partner, and his powers are electricity. The second mutant duck has white feathers, an orange beak and webbed feet, short light brown hair on top of his head, and wearing a red and purple jester hat - both with jingle bells and acts like a mask - a pale blue court ruff around his neck, white gloves, a purple knee-length jumpsuit with long orange sleeves - one with red polka dots and another with red stripes - and red shoes. His name was Quackerjack, the hyper member of the Fearsome Four, Sonic, Knuckles, Tails, Shaggy, Bushroot, and Megavolt’s janitor partner, and his powers are wackiness, creating toys, and making them come to life. And the mutant dog is blue water-like. His name was Liquidator, the polite member of the Fearsome Four, Sonic, Knuckles, Tails, Shaggy, Bushroot, Megavolt, and Quackerjack’s janitor partner, and his powers are water) French Mouse: Bonjour, Sonic, Knuckles, Tails, Shaggy, Bushroot, Megavolt, Liquidator, et Quackerjack. Sonic: Good day, sir. Bushroot: Good day, Mr. Ambassador. Japanese Mouse: Konichiwa, Bushroot. Shaggy: Like, how do you do, ma'am. German Mouse: Danke güt, Shaggy. (The Chairman and sorcerer named Yen Sid called everyone to order by banging his gavel) Yen Sid: Order, order! This emergency meeting of the International Rescue Aid Society is now in session. Delegates, you have been summoned from corners of the globe because we have reason to believe that someone is in distress. As you know, our society has never failed to answer a call for help. (The mouse delegates applauded. After the applause, Yen Sid asked the delegates) Yen Sid: And now, let's sing our anthem in honor for our rescue society and the society's founder, Euripides Mouse. (The mice agreed and placed their hands over their hearts and the mice scout band plays the anthem) Mice: R-E-S-C-U-E Rescue'' Aid ''Society Heads held high, touch the sky You mean everything to me In a fix, in a bind Call us on'' ''anytime We'll appear from nowhere Mighty are we R-E-S''-''C-U-E Rescue Aid Society Honesty,'' ''loyalty We pledge to thee R-E-S-C-U-E Rescue Aid Society (Sonic, Knuckles, Tails, Shaggy, and the Fearsome Four decided to sing along outside the entrance) Sonic, Knuckles, Tails, Shaggy, Fearsome Four, and Mice: Heads held high,'' ''touch the sky You mean everything to me In a jam, in a scrape Can you think, no escape? Do not fear, we'll be here Courageous are we (Three female Mobians, along with a human teenage hillbilly girl, rushed near the entrance because they were running late. One of the female Mobians is a 16 year old female squirrel/chipmunk hybrid with short red hair, a tan upper face, muzzle, throat, underbelly, and underside of her tail, a black nose, blue eyes, and wearing a blue vest and blue boots. She is Sally Acorn. The second female Mobian is a female 12 year old pink hedgehog with short pink hair-like quills, peach skin, a black nose, green eyes, and wearing a red hairband, a red sleeveless back-exposed turtleneck dress with a white neck and skirt rim, white gloves with yellow rims, and red and white boots. She is Amy Rose, Sally’s partner. The third and last female Mobian is a female 8 year old plant-like creature with light green skin, green hair with fuchsia almost-budding roses on each side, aqua blue eyes, and wearing a green long-sleeved dress with a white, petal-like skirt with green tips at the ends, white stockings, and green ballet slippers. She is Cosmo the Seedrian. Her name was Cosmo the Seedrian, Sally and Amy’s partner. And the female human teenage hillbilly girl with them has fair skin, pale blonde hair tied in two pigtails with red bows, green eyes, cherry-pink lipstick, a Southern accent, and wearing two dark red ribbons in her hair, a dark red torn cropped tanktop with a pink patch on the left side of her top, pale pink short shorts with a red patch on the right side of her shorts, and a dark red belt around her waist. She is is Sadie-Mae Scroggins, Sally, Amy, and Cosmo’s partner. Before they entered the hole, Sadie took out her favorite perfume and sprayed some around her neck. Sonic, Knuckles, Tails, and Shaggy gazed at them but after Quackerjack, Megavolt, Liquidator, and Bushroot did a "nudge-nudge, wink-wink" impression to them, Shaggy turned his head away to avoid getting the bad impression from the four girls. Sally, Amy, Cosmo, and Sadie walked in during the anthem and sang along, as well. As they walked by, the men stopped singing to watch the beautiful, lovely lady squirrel/chipmunk hybrid, hedgehog, and seedrian reach to their seats with Sadie accompanying the three girls) Sally, Amy, Cosmo, Sadie, and Mice: R-E-S-C-U-E Rescue Aid Society Hands'' held high, ''touch the sky Our hearts we pledge to thee (After the song ended, Yen Sid then banged the gavel) Yen Sid: Mouse Scouts, bring in the bottle. (Three Mouse Scouts pulled in a cart carrying the green glass bottle that had the paper inside. The delegates were excited when the bottle was brought out, engaging in several conversations) Yen Sid: Master Sonic? Master Knuckles? Master Tails? Master Shaggy? Masters Bushroot, Liquidator, Megavolt, and Quackerjack, if you please. (Next, Sonic, Knuckles, Tails, Shaggy, and the Fearsome Four came in with a thin yellow comb that is to be used as a ladder) Sonic: (Stuttering while walking past the delegates) C-C-Coming through. Tails: (Nervously, while walking past the delegates) Uh, pardon us. (The Fearsome Four were carefully walking by with the comb, though Yen Sid and the delegates, including Sally, Amy, Cosmo, and Sadie, ducked their heads when the comb was swayed away by its heaviness) Yen Sid: (Dodging the comb) Have a care there. Knuckles: We’re sorry. Bushroot: Excuse us, sir. Liquidator: Oops! Megavolt: Uh-oh! Quackerjack: Egad! (The delegates later laughed at the situation, but Yen Sid called the Society to order by banging his gavel) Yen Sid: (Exclaiming) Delegates, this is no time for levity! Serious business, you know! Serious business! (The Fearsome Four, Sonic, Knuckles, and Tails successfully placed the comb down, leaning to the glass bottle. Bushroot climbed up to the comb but suddenly, he stopped, looking at the steps) Yen Sid: (Annoyed) Now what? Bushroot: (Stuttering) Sir, uh--There's--there's thirteen...steps on this ladder. Yen Sid: (Groans) Oh! Superstitious nonsense! (Bushroot climbed back down. Then Megavolt lassoed the rope around the cork and climbed up. Sally, Amy, Cosmo, and Sadie watched him in caution. Megavolt took his time trying to pull the cork and after the cork got pulled out, he slipped and got himself stuck) Yen Sid: (Exclaiming) What next?! Megavolt: Oh, I-I-I'm sorry, sir. (He squeezed himself inside the bottle, carefully crawled in to reach the paper and got it out. But then, the bottle got slippery because there was leftover water inside, and Megavolt slipped into the bottom of the bottle, much to Quackerjack's amusement. The Mouse Scouts reached for each corners of the paper so to unfold the paper all together. At the same time, the Rescue Aid Society read out the message, trying to make it out from water marks. The first sentence started off with, "TO MORNINGSIDE ORPHANAGE, NEW YORK") Yen Sid: (Reading the message) “To Morningside Orphanage, New York….” (Pauses) Morningside Orphanage? It's right here in New York. Most difficult to decipher. (Yen Sid tries to read the entire message with his spectacles) Yen Sid: I can't make it out. (Sally, Amy, and Cosmo volunteered in helping reading the message) Sally: We can read it for you. Amy: (Reading the message) “I AM…?IN TERRIBLE….TERRIBLE TROUBLE.” Cosmo: Oh, oh, dear, it's all watered out. Sally: “HURRY! HELP! KAIRI.” Shaggy: Kairi? Quackerjack: Morningside Orphanage? Yen Sid: Dash it all! It's not much to go on, is it? Sadie: (Sympathetically) Oh, that poor little darling. Sally: Oh, Master Yen Sid, please! Please, may Amy, Cosmo, Sadie, and I have this assignment? Yen Sid: (Surprised) You? Sally, Amy, Cosmo, and Sadie? Dear ladies, this is absolutely without precedent. I mean, it's not like the old days, when it was the man's world. However, I suppose there has to be a first time. (Megavolt knocked on the glass) Megavolt: (From inside the bottle) Master Yen Sid, sir, I-I-I don't think Sally, Amy, Cosmo, and Sadie should go. Liquidator: It could be dangerous. Well, I-I mean...anything could--could happen to them. Sonic: Couldn't you let someone help instead? Knuckles: Don't want the girls to get hurt. Tails: My sentiments exactly, Knuckles. Shaggy: Yeah. (Sally, Amy, Cosmo, and Sadie smiled over the four's concern for them) Yen Sid: You see, dear lady--Before our janitor interrupted, I was about to suggest that you should have a co-agent or more go with you. Gentlemen, who will volunteer? (Immediately, all the mice men raised their hands, gesturing that they all wanted to travel with Sally, Amy, Cosmo, and Sadie. But can choose only one or more. Who will they choose?) Sadie: (Reaching her final descision) I choose Shaggy, to be my co-agent. Sally: (Agreeing) I'll choose three more in the form of Sonic, Megavolt, and Quackerjack. Amy: (Agreeing) I'll choose two more in the form of Knuckles and the Liquidator. Cosmo: (Agreeing) And I'll choose two more in the form of Tails and Bushroot. (Megavolt was almost free from the bottle thanks to Shaggy, Liquidator, Bushroot, and Quackerjack until they, Sonic, Knuckles, and Tails heard Sally, Amy, Cosmo, and Sadie call out their names to travel alongside the four girls and Megavolt fell down to the bottom once again because Shaggy accidentally dropped him) Shaggy: Like, sorry. Sonic: (Eagerly) Us? Knuckles: (Eagerly) Really? Tails: (Excited) Cool! Megavolt: (Timidly, from inside the bottle) Oh, no. That's very--very uh--well, you see, we're-we're only--janitors. Sally: Oh, come on. Amy: We'll make a great team together. Cosmo: Well, come on! Sadie: (Confidently) Let's go for it! (The society applauded for the twelve. The applause now convinced the Fearsome Four to go along with the mission and help Sonic, Knuckles, Tails, Shaggy, Sally, Amy, Cosmo, and Sadie rescue the little orphan girl) Yen Sid: The janitors, my ladies? (Chuckles a bit) Oh, my goodness. Bless my soul. (And while he stacked the twelve's assignment papers, Shaggy, Quackerjack, Liquidator, and Bushroot helped Megavolt out of the bottle) Coming up: Category:Fan Fiction Category:The Rescuers Fanmakes Category:The Rescuers Parodies